


【贡咕】Trapped in the Oasis

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Relationships: Kim "Gimgoon" Han-saem/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang
Kudos: 4





	【贡咕】Trapped in the Oasis

1

大约十一点过的时候，金韩泉听见有人敲保安室的门。不值夜班的时候他通常睡得很早，尽管按照大多数人的标准他依然年轻，但他的身体已经不容许他经常熬夜。他把门打开一条缝，一大股热浪涌进来，熏得他眯起眼睛。

门缝里是一窄条年轻男人的脸，汗涔涔的，圆而大的眼睛像浸在一汪水里，在昏暗的光下闪闪发亮。男人说：“师傅，我不小心把钥匙弄掉了，配钥匙的人休息了。请问你有备用钥匙吗？”

金韩泉说不好意思没有。男人有点落寞地哦了一声，扭头走了。金韩泉将半个身子探出去，远远地问：“那你今晚怎么办？”男人回头看了他一眼，说不知道，随便找个地方凑合一晚吧，明天还要上班。

那热浪蒸得他头晕目眩。他抹了把汗：“外面太热了，你要是不嫌弃的话，就在这里过夜吧。”

男人倒也没有跟他客气，就直接进了他的屋。灯光下金韩泉终于将他的脸看清楚了些，对方先惊呼出声：“是你？”

他借着光也看清了对方的脸。金泰相喜形于色：“呀！没想到还能在这见到你……你怎么来当保安了，体验生活吗？”

“不。”金韩泉转身拿出冰箱里最后几瓶啤酒，“这就是主业。喝点吗？”

“喝两瓶吧，不喝多了，明天还要上班。”金泰相帮着一起把桌子挪到屋子中央，在板凳上坐下。“怎么回事啊，怎么突然来当保安了。”

金韩泉仰头灌了一口：“干不动了，想做点轻松的。”

金泰相有点惊讶：“保安轻松吗？保安也挺累的吧。”

金韩泉答：“你知道我说的轻松不是这方面的轻松。”

金泰相忽然没话了，只闷头喝酒。金韩泉又给自己满上：“你呢？你还在老东家干？”

“早跳了。”金泰相说，“去年跳的吧，原来那边有点呆不下去了。”

“新地方怎么样？”

“挺好的。”金泰相垂着眼帘，“待遇很好，他们给的很多。”

金韩泉沉默了一阵，然后问：“有没有再做到什么有潜力的项目？”

金泰相愣了，而后忽地笑了一下：“谁还管项目不项目的。我现在只想多捞点，捞够了就立刻辞职不干了。”

2

金韩泉和金泰相在很多年前的竞标会上认识，倒也不算是认识，只不过加了微信，然后聊天框便一直沉寂下来。那次竞标金韩泉他们的项目惨遭淘汰，后来他们又试了好几次，都以失败告终。成本收不回，团队里总要有人顶罪，彼时金韩泉强忍腰痛从蹲坑上站起，有人给他打来电话，告诉他他被炒了。

他点开微信，自己已被移出数个工作群。他生来不是强势的人，尽管态度与能力俱佳，也不免遭受排挤。当天下午他没有回公司，甚至连东西都没有搬走。他拐进网吧，开了一局英雄联盟，己方四人同时开演，15分钟五票投降。他在泉水商店购买女神泪六个，呆望着水晶爆炸，拖着疼痛不堪的腰靠进椅子里，在微信朋友圈发了一条：我的人生，gg。

十分钟后手机响了，有人给他发消息：怎么了？没事吧？

他点开那人的名片，回忆了好一会儿，才想起此人是两月前加的别团队的项目经理。他一时不知如何回复，对方又发消息：你在哪？需要叫救护车吗？需要报警吗？

他嘴角抽动一下：没事，刚刚游戏输了，被四个人演了，一打九15gg。

哦哦，没事就好。对方立刻回复，这么惨？你哪个区的，有时间我和你打。我贼猛。

他就报了大区和id。当晚上号的时候有个人加了他好友，他同意了，对方刚好在线，立刻拉了他进双排房间。

那人在聊天框扣字：哇你段位居然这么高，不然我还要借个号和你打。 

他们打到半夜，金韩泉退出了房间：快去睡吧，明天还要上班呢。对方说：我已经辞职了，打算放半个月的假再去找事做。

他有点惊讶：怎么了？为什么辞职？半分钟后聊天框里弹出好长一段消息：和资方闹翻了，啊也不是闹翻了吧，就是理念不同。反正本来我也要接下一个项目了，但不想在这呆了，我就溜了。

所以别太难过啦，我觉得只要肯努力，肯定会有好结果的，我们还年轻呢。对方打字手速奇快，聊天框飞速闪烁。对了，你叫啥来着，上次加的人太多了忘了问了。我叫金泰相。

3

金泰相躺在他旁边，保安室的床狭窄逼仄，金泰相躺在靠墙的一边，他则充当了人肉栏杆，小半个身子悬在床外。

尽管他们喝了一点，但也没到能让人立刻昏睡过去的程度。半夜酒醒之后反而更加难以入睡。金韩泉呆望着天花板，几年前的光景忽然从记忆深处浮起。

金泰相赋闲在家的那半个月，成为了他的忠实双排队友，每晚早早就上线开好房间等他，等他上号拉他上车，热情得有些超乎常理。但他也没有过分在意，几份简历投出去还杳无音讯，他也是百无聊赖的闲人，闲人总要抱团取暖聊以慰藉。

他们的网友关系维持了一星期，有一天他登陆游戏，金泰相并不在线。他发微信过去问今天还打不打，金泰相却回：我被男朋友赶出来了，可以去你家住一晚吗？

百般滋味涌上心头，他还是答应下来。当晚金泰相拎着一只行李箱到了他家，眼眶和鼻头红了一片。他自然而然给金泰相做了晚饭，对方抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，声音还有些抽噎：“哇，你还会做饭啊。”

“小时候就会了。”金韩泉说，“不过只能做点简单的。”

“嘿嘿，我也是。不过我做的超好吃的。”金泰相又笑起来，“下次做给你吃啦。”

他说了“下次”，金韩泉不知如何回答，只把菜盛出来端上桌：“吃饭。”

当晚金泰相就在他家住下。他租的房子很窄，只够一个人生活，床也只能勉强挤下两个人。金泰相夜里不老实，躺在外边的时候总要滚下去，最后就被他强行按在靠墙的一边。有时候他半夜被压醒，金泰相的手脚总是缠在他身上，偶尔会小声啜泣，喃喃说着“不要离开我”。

很多次他很想揉他的头发，柔声告诉他自己不会离开他。可他并无立场，也无资格。金泰相只不过是一位突如其来的房客，他没主动离开，他也没赶人走，他们谁都默契十足地没提起金泰相的前男友。生活就这样继续，至少金韩泉不愿主动去改变，他甚至不忍移开金泰相压在他胸口的手臂，就这样保持着同一个姿势，再一次沉入梦乡。

4

他真做了个梦，梦中他仰面躺在炙热的土地上，像只快被烤熟的鸭子。他还没死透，还能飞走，但有块石头压在他胸口上。他在快要窒息而死的前一秒惊醒过来，房间里热得可怕，空调已然歇逼，金泰相的胳膊还压在他胸口上。

他面露难色，想要去找遥控器，就小心翼翼地将手伸向那条胳膊。还未触及的时候金泰相却睁开了眼，望着他，半眯着眼：“好热啊。”

“嗯……”他忽然没来由地感到慌张，“空调好像有点问题，自己关了，我去拿一下遥控器。”

他打着手电在床底下找遥控器，金泰相在他头顶上说：“我梦到好几年前的事了。”

他看见那个掉在床底的塑料制品，把手伸长了去够。金泰相继续说：“就是那一次公司里组织我们走戈壁，我们团队只有几个韩国人和小崔去了。”

金韩泉终于将遥控器拿到，扶着腰站起来。金泰相皱眉：“你腰怎么样了，还疼吗？”

他摁开了空调，躺到床上：“还好，这几年好点了。”金泰相稍稍松了口气，他岔开话题：“你梦到什么了，接着说呗。”

“那一次我们不是差点走丢吗，我们躲在一块石头下面，那个石头老烫的，我就摸了一把，手上被烫了个泡。”

“嗯，”金韩泉说，“我记得。那次好险，还好最后他们找到我们了。”

“对，但我那个梦里没有。”金泰相微微垂下头，“我梦里……我们没在那块石头下面等他们，我们一直往前走，一直往前走，走到一片绿洲，然后我们就被困在那里，永远回不去了。”

“什么玩意儿？”金韩泉挠头，“那么原始，真能活下去吗？”

“能啊，怎么不能。”金泰相说，“有水有吃的，还有你，怎么不能。”

金韩泉咬住嘴唇，沉默下来。

金泰相忽然笑开了：“我梦见我们在那边天天做爱，反正没别的事情干，吃饱了就做，睡醒了就做，就跟野生动物一样，贼几把快乐。”

金韩泉抬眼望住他，从对方虹膜里看见自己由于惊讶与震撼而微微张开的嘴唇。

金泰相眯起眼来，嘴角咧开很灿烂的弧度：“韩泉，我们来做爱吧，就现在。”

5

那时候他也用这样近乎引诱的神情语气邀请自己，说到底引诱与邀请总是一线之隔。那时候金泰相对他说：“有个欣赏我很久的老板让我过去帮他改个烂项目，你来和我一起吧。”

他竟忽然有诸如“前方是万丈深渊”此类的错觉，但另一种情绪很快代替了它。他感觉一股热血涌上头顶：“是什么单位？”

“就很普通的单位，没有名气的，没什么特别的。”

“那你还去？”

金泰相撑着下巴望住他：“我只是想和你一起。那个老板刚好需要两个人，如果你不来，我打算再看看的。”

他忽地叹了口气：“我本来打算下星期就搬走了，房子也看好了。打扰你这么久也不太好。”

金韩泉下意识就说了我愿意一起去。

回过神来他才恍然惊觉自己大概是被骗了。但说到底他本就是要重回岗位的，他还年轻，也还怀揣着梦想，想要干出一番事业，跟着金泰相走了，只不过是一桩无伤大雅的意外，他也完全心甘情愿。至于后来他被金泰相骗上床，大概也算是心甘情愿，毕竟用金泰相的话来说，和他做是真的很爽。快乐总是可遇不可求，不论是感官上，抑或是心理上。

新同事是一群很随和的怪人，但无一例外都很年轻。这个行业是容不下老人的。组里最小的小孩刚刚毕业，二十小几，微信id是没有梦想，有同事调笑他怎么年纪轻轻就失去梦想了呢，他垮在椅子上，歪着头吸奶茶：“不会真有人有梦想吧，不会吧？不是都说我们三十五岁就失业了吗，现在不多捞点以后连火化钱都没有。”

这些话亦真亦假，可到最后他们的项目获得巨大成功，融资融到手软的时候，所有人都难掩激动之情。一群惯常烟酒不沾的人喝到酩酊大醉，口口声声说自己没有梦想的小孩给家里打电话，哭着说我终于做到了。金韩泉去上洗手间的时候看见金泰相蹲在墙边，他把人扶起来，对方把脸埋在他肩膀，仍在不住地抽噎，神志不清地胡言乱语：我要怎么办……我要去哪里，我没地方可去了……

他走在回去包厢的路上，只觉得好笑又茫然。人是矛盾的集成，人说自己不在意什么，往往就最在意什么。后来金泰相还是从他家里搬了出去，仍住在同一个小区，理由是两人住在那么窄的房子里不太舒适，人也都需要一些隐私空间。他很想说他们可以一起租一间大的房子，但他终究没提。他们依然一起上下班，一起去路边摊吃宵夜，工位挨在一起，去饮水机接水泡茶也要一起，很多人说他们亲密无间，他总是说：“我们两个年纪比较大嘛，又都是韩国人，比较有共同语言。”

金泰相也会不时来他家过夜，只不过他从未去过对方家里。与其说是信任，不如说是一种成熟过后的豁达。这期间他短暂地交过一个女朋友，金泰相很自然而然地与他拉开了距离，在他分手之后请他喝了一顿酒，一星期后以往的生活又重新照常开始。他时常感到荒谬与苦涩，但他没有资格倾吐，独占欲是只属于年轻人的特权。

他已然不再年轻了，而他终将老去，他和金泰相只差一岁，终有一天他们会被后浪拍死在沙滩上。尽管在大多数人眼中他们已经足够成功，他们靠着这一个项目，一年里赚到了很多人十年也赚不到的薪酬，而新的项目正在向他们招手。他们就像一群疲于奔命的代孕女，拿钱，用一两年的时间生一个孩子，再把它卖掉。他的腰伤一直没有好转，最年轻的那个小孩手腕也开始出现问题，他们的同行拥有越来越年轻不谙世事的脸，和他们之间已经足以形成代沟。

年底的时候金泰相和他聊起新项目的事，他说他要辞职回国服兵役了。对方愣了足足半分钟，而后有些黯然地低下头去：“对哦，我都差点忘了。”又立刻冲他挤出笑容来：“回国以后如果那边新开了什么好吃好玩的，一定要给我分享。”

他辞职的事只和金泰相一个人说了，来机场送他的也只有金泰相。他走到安检队伍的尽头，往回看了一眼，金泰相站在隔离带的另一边，呆呆地望着他，眼眶和鼻头通红一片。他不由自主地往手上哈了口气。上海的冬天真的太冷了。

6

后来他就没怎么问过金泰相的近况，对方亦然。金泰相的社交软件动态已鲜少更新，他自己的也就只剩下美食图片。偶尔他们刷到搞笑视频会分享给对方，然后回以一串笑声。

再后来的一天夜里，金泰相忽然发给他一条消息：你当初走的时候为什么不带上我？那条消息几秒后便被撤回了。他不由自主地咬紧了下唇：你刚发的什么？

半分钟后金泰相回：没什么没什么，喝多了脸压在手机上了。

7

他像是酒还没醒，半眯着双眼，卧蚕很饱满地鼓起，那下边还挂着青黑的眼圈。他尖俏的下巴高高扬起，漂亮的下颌线向后延伸，与酡红的耳垂相接。醉的眼里蒙着水雾，带点迷离地睨着他，醉的眼睛不必清醒。

他坐在金韩泉身上，硬物挤在股缝里，烙铁般滚烫。他握住它，将冠状沟放在掌心细细地磨，贴在尾椎那块骨头上，热流从那儿爆开，四处乱窜。金韩泉的呼吸粗重起来，捏住他单薄纤细的腰，龟头抵到穴口的时候金泰相又哼唧起来，挣扎着避开，小声说等一下。金韩泉皱眉：“等什么，现在都6点了，一会你不是还要上班？”

他无意义地扭了几下腰，嘟囔着说好热，也不知是哪里热。金韩泉说热就脱衣服，他便脱了T恤，这才慢慢地将他坐进去。金韩泉有点无奈：“不是你说要和我做的吗？”金泰相捂住了脸：“好不适应的啊，这么坐下去很难的。”金韩泉就说：“那你躺着。”金泰相又立刻摇头：“不行，你腰不好，你别动，我来动。”

他就坐在金韩泉身上，浑身赤裸，细腰不足盈盈一握，细的肚子将他的东西吞得很深，动一动就要撑出形来，好似轻易就要被捣碎了。金韩泉看了只觉心惊胆战，就牵住他的双手，与他十指相扣，金泰相的手心很凉，像一块冒着冷气的冰。他皱起眉来：“冷不冷啊。”

金泰相眉毛塌下来：“冷，好冷。”金韩泉有些哭笑不得：“你刚刚还说热。”金泰相嘴也撅起来：“那刚刚确实是热嘛，你空调开太大了。”金韩泉叹了口气：“没办法，这屋太小了，我开的26度还是冷得很快。”

他没来由地有点悲伤，这间保安室像只笼子，他和金泰相被困在里面，无事可做的时侯只能做爱。上海也像只笼子，很多人在笼子里吃饭睡觉做爱，金泰相是很极端的那一类，他几天不做爱仿佛就要死掉了。而他坐在他鸡巴上的时候，在他身上颠簸起伏的时候，才短暂地感到欢愉。他忽然想起金泰相说的那个亦真亦假的梦，认真地思考那种荒诞假设的现实可能性，假如他们两个被困在绿洲，被困在孤岛，只靠吃饭睡觉做爱能不能活。

那终究只是个浪漫又无稽的假设，迈出第一步的条件对他们而言都遥不可及。他们就只能挤在这间狭窄的保安室里做爱，金泰相骑在他身上，细腰像风中的芦苇，若不是手被他牵着仿佛下一秒就要折倒了。热的龟头在他肚子里乱戳，他咬住嘴唇，眼角溢出泪来，他开始嘶着声音叫他：“韩泉……”金韩泉立刻心领神会，托住他的臀，往上送一下，又让他跌落，他尖叫一声，这一下坐得极深，快要把他的蛋都坐进去。金韩泉又将他高高托起，他捂住脸，说不要了，可是腰还在细细碎碎地颤着，温暖湿滑的肉壁迫不及待地吸着他。他掐着金泰相的胯骨，将他向下压，这一回他只发出一声细弱的呜咽，没几下小穴就抽搐起来，浑身颤抖着射在自己肚子上。

他也缴了，在金泰相向后倒去的时候将他拉拢到自己怀里。空调是真的有点开大了，金泰相的手臂被吹得很凉。他软下来从金泰相后穴里滑出去，一股很浓的精也顺着淌出来。

他捏着金泰相的尾椎骨，一节一节地向上按去，金泰相还窝在他怀里，鼻息喷在他的脖颈。他揉了揉金泰相的屁股：“快起来了，七点多了吧，要上班了。”金泰相把他的手打开：“别动，要流出来了，弄脏了被单你自己洗。”金韩泉就笑：“没事，反正你也夹不住。”

金泰相瞪他一眼，还是慢悠悠爬起来洗漱穿衣服，嘟囔着不想上班。金韩泉躺在床上看他，说好歹把今天班上了吧。金泰相又自顾自说：“那我明天就辞职，我要去走戈壁。”金韩泉笑说你疯了，金泰相也笑：“那你和我一起？”

他的心脏剧烈跳动起来，一种前所未有的热潮涌遍四肢百骸。金泰相将最后一粒纽扣扣起：“我开玩笑的嘛。至少要把今年年终奖领了，然后我想辞职去旅游了，好多地方我还没去过呢，你要不要一起嘛。一个人我害怕。”

“行啊，没问题。”金韩泉望着他，“你赶紧把东西收拾了，要迟到了。你出那个门路上有卖豆浆和手抓饼，你买点在路上吃吧，别再低血糖了。”

金泰相拎着包出门去了，关门关到一半又探进头来：“说好了哦，这回不许不和我一起。”

“没问题没问题，”他有点无奈地笑，“说话不算我是西八林炜翔的孙子。”

金泰相这才心满意足地关上门走远了。半晌之后金韩泉将窗户打开一条缝，一股热浪涌进来，熏得他眯起眼睛。

\----fin----


End file.
